


Naruto the criminal mastermind

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, One Piece, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Naruto the criminal mastermind

Based in the second half of the grand line - new world 

Naruto has a katana as he is known throughout the land for taking over the elemental island and and (it looks like Yami - from the black clover ) 

Naruto has many ships that he militarized the island and he created a military superpower and now he even has great influence in the underworld and he is known as the great corrupted as he is known to corrupt many marine bases and many Marines were bribed and join him and he created a huge movement.

Watch as Naruto takes the world by storm.

* * *

Naruto is 17 years old and he is the strongest as he has been trained his haki and learned all three types of haki.

Flashback ...

Naruto first stop was the land of waves...

Nami no kuni ...

Naruto arrived and he had to deal with bandits.

"Okay you idiots why are you here ? " Naruto asked .

" look kid go away this isn't for kids " the leader of the bandits said.

"Sorry but no you are attacking and pillaging people and raping as well it is time for you to go now die " Naruto ordered as he brought his katana and he used his sword to use a flying sword slash as Naruto killed the bandits. "Who the hell are you ?" The leader asked afraid. "me well you are gonna die so I guess I will tell you , I am Naruto D Rocks and I am going to become the king of this island and surpass my father and see the wold " Naruto said as he used his sword and swing it and cut down the leader.

Naruto then he took everything the bandit owned and now he kept going to nami no kuni...

On his path to that place he has been killing bandits and other things as well.

Naruto then entered the island and he was shocked at the poor people . There is piss and blood and crime in Nami no kuni and he had his katana and he gripped it angrily as he looked around and 


End file.
